The Untold Love Story
by iceandfire66
Summary: How exactly DID Vegeta and Bulma get together? How did they end up giving birth to Trunks? This story tells the full tale of how these two unlikely lovers grew fond of each other. Bulma/Vegeta  obviously . oneshot


**The Untold Love Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to ANYTHING in the Dragon Ball Z series**

_AN: Okay, this is my first DBZ story, and it's a pretty long oneshot. But I've always liked Bulma and Vegeta, so I'm giving it my best shot to describe how I think their relationship took off. Enjoy!_

Pushing himself to his limits, Vegeta continued to punch the air under the stress of gravity 400 times greater than that of Earth. The Saiyan prince was amazed that Dr. Brief, a mere human, could create such a useful device. Even his home-planet didn't have technology like this. This type of technology was possibly the only thing that didn't make the planet inferior. Suddenly, his legs went numb, and the Saiyan prince fell to the ground. With a burst of energy, he crawled to the control panel and turned off the machine. Gasping for air, he felt relieved when the gravity returned to normal.

"I doubt even Kakarot could do this level of training," Vegeta boasted with a smirk.

Upon realizing something, he clenched his fist. "Unless he turned into a Super Saiyan."

How that irritated him. Kakarot, known as Goku to his friends, was able to become a legendary Super Saiyan despite being younger and a low class warrior. Vegeta still hadn't asked him how he turned into one, nor did he plan to. At this point, the prince was convinced that he would eventually become one on his own. Yet he felt that soon he'd achieve his goal, thanks to the machine that Bulma's father had made.

Bulma. In the year he had spent training at Capsule Corporation in preparation for the androids, he had spoken little to the blue-haired girl. It wasn't like he was trying to alienate her though. Vegeta had spent most of his time training, and had barely talked to any of the people living with him. Besides, most of the time Bulma was working on her computer or spending time with her…what was it Earthlings called it…mate-friend? In any case, she spent time with her alleged mate, Yamchowder…at least he thought that was his name.

The prince felt like slapping himself. Why was he wasting his time thinking about this woman? He should be focusing all of his attention on training and not on some worthless Earthling.

Speaking of the girl, her face flashed on the screen.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. Although she had constantly told Vegeta not to call her woman, he did so anyway. "Lunch is ready your royal highness."

Vegeta smiled. "Well thank you. It seems I'm finally getting the respect I deserve here."

She angrily glared at him. "I was being sarcastic you idiot!"

Initially shocked, Vegeta soon glared at her as well. Realizing he couldn't make a significant comeback, he angrily exited the gravity room.

* * *

Lunch was rather quiet as always. Bulma, her parents, and Vegeta sat at the table. Although the humans ate their food at a steady pace, Vegeta quickly devoured his servings.

Angry, Bulma gritted her teeth. "Why do you eat like such a pig? Can't you slow down a little?"

"Woman, I'm a Saiyan!" he replied. "Saiyans are meant to eat as fast as they can!"

"But why not enjoy your food?" she inquired.

Finished with his meal, Vegeta continued to stare at her. "Because the more time I waste eating, the less time I have to train. If I'm not a Super Saiyan by the time the androids come, the entire world could be at stake!"

Bulma had trouble believing that. "Oh please. I'm sure the other fighters could defeat them just as easily."

Vegeta laughed, which caught Bulma off guard. "Oh yes, I'm sure they'd do an excellent job. The bald midget would be able to take them both on by himself! Hahaha!"

Bulma gritted her teeth. "His name is Krillin. And he'll get stronger."

The Saiyan was serious again. "His training makes no difference. The only one who could possibly defeat them is Kakarot. And even then, if this heart disease overtook him, I'd be the only hope we'd have left."

Bulma crossed her arms and looked away, unwilling to argue anymore. Vegeta stood up and returned to his gravity chamber.

"What a nice boy," Mrs. Brief said.

Bulma gaped in shock. "Mom, are you crazy? He's so mean and arrogant!"

"Now Bulma, give the man…er, I mean Saiyan…a fair shot," said her father. "Bear in mind that his father, along with practically his entire species, was destroyed when he was a child."

The woman admitted that he was right. After all, it can't be easy growing up in those kind of circumstances…especially with a monster like Frieza raising you.

"If you get to know more about him, maybe you'll start to like him," her mom suggested.

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped. "What? There's no way I'd date that creep! He's a huge jerk!"

"Calm down, Bulma, your mother didn't mean it like that," Dr. Brief said. "We both know that you're dating Yamcha."

"Yeah, for now…" Bulma said with a huff.

Her parents exchanged glances. Bulma and Yamcha had always seemed like a match made in heaven. The two had dated for years, and they had always seemed to get along well.

"Is something going on between you two?" asked her father.

She sighed, looking towards the window. "Yamcha keeps canceling our dates for baseball games. But it seems like he always has games on the same day…at the same time…"

"What are you saying?" her mother wondered.

Holding back any tears, Bulma turned to her. "I think Yamcha's seeing other women."

"What?" her father yelled in surprise. "I'm sure there's an explanation, Bulma! I don't think Yamcha would do that to you."

Bulma merely looked at the table. "I don't know dad…it just seems so strange that he's busy at the same time every week…I mean, baseball games occur at different times each week, right?"

"Well, normally yes," Dr. Brief admitted.

Realizing her parents didn't have an answer, Bulma stood up from the table. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," she said.

Bulma opened the door, and crossed her arms at the sight of Yamcha.

"Hello, Yamcha," Bulma said with a bit of rage.

The man tried not to show his nervousness. "Bulma, I know you're mad with me."

"Well, at least you're not totally oblivious," she stated. "We haven't been on a date in weeks Yamcha!"

"I know, and I feel terrible about it," Yamcha promised. "So tonight, we'll go to the best restaurant in town. My treat."

Bulma's eyes lit up. She was finally starting to believe that Yamcha was still loyal to her. If he really was, then Bulma would still want to date Yamcha. He had a good personality, which perfectly matched his good looks and body. Besides, he hadn't cheated on her in previous years. As far as she had known, at least. But maybe that was the issue. Yamcha could have been cheating on her this entire time. But he wouldn't' do that…wouldn't he?

Casting aside her skepticism, Bulma hopefully stared at her boyfriend. "You mean it, Yamcha?"

"Completely," he replied. The two hugged, embracing each other for a few seconds.

Releasing himself from their contact, Yamcha waved goodbye. "I'll see you at seven tonight."

Bulma waved in return. "Okay, see you then!" Once the door shut, Bulma dreamily watched him leave through the window. She really cared about Yamcha. In fact, she was starting to wonder if she loved him. Wouldn't she already know though? They had dated for a long time, after all. Yet Bulma didn't really know how long it takes to know if someone is in love. Perhaps her parents had the answer. Although they were quirky, they did genuinely love each other, unlike many couples who eventually divorce.

The woman approached her dad, who was the only one remaining in the room. She presumed that her mom was doing the dishes, as usual. "Dad, how can you tell if you're in love?"

Dr. Brief sighed. "Bulma, that's a very difficult question. All I can really say is that you'll know you're in love when you truly are in love. It's a feeling unlike any other."

Knowing that he couldn't elaborate, Bulma climbed the stairs leading to her room.

* * *

As the sun barely hovered over the horizon, Vegeta continued flipping through the air. The prince refused to let anything, be it sweat or pain, stop him from becoming a Super Saiyan. He considered it to be his destiny, just as he thought his destiny was to be the strongest warrior in the universe. If he turned into a Super Saiyan, he could finally surpass Kakarot, which he hadn't been able to do since their battle on Earth. That single fact plagued him every day.

After jumping into the air, Vegeta felt a huge pain surge through his body. He collapsed on the ground, fearing that the heavy gravity might pull him apart.

The Saiyan prince clutched his fist. "No…I…I WON'T GIVE IN!"

With a burst of ki, he flew into the air, performing long combos consisting of melee attacks. Normally he'd use a few ki attacks, but since he blew up the ship, he didn't want to risk using energy blasts anymore. Too exhausted to fight anymore, Vegeta landed on the floor and deactivated the machine. As the gravity returned to normal, he sat on the floor. The prince was afraid that he was reaching his limit without becoming a Super Saiyan. He had been training under the current gravity level for months, yet he didn't seem to be improving.

Feeling that he had trained enough for the day, Vegeta departed from the gravity chamber. As he entered the Briefs' home, he heard the doorbell ring. Bulma, wearing a tight navy dress, came down the staircase. She and Vegeta locked eyes, and the two stared. The Saiyan prince had to admit that the female was attractive. Her body was absolutely gorgeous. And since she now had straight hair instead of that puffy abomination, he felt more attracted to her. He wanted to slap hismelf

Bulma, on the other hand, was stunned by Vegeta's body. She knew he was in good shape, but she rarely saw his body in person. His muscles were easily noticeable, especially his six pack. Also, she had to admit that he did have a handsome face. His forehead was larger than most, but she didn't really mind. Also, there was something about his hair. Being someone who was obsessed with hair, Bulma always fathomed how he managed to keep his spiky and straight without any gel.

Quickly masking his blush, Vegeta continued to look at her. "Headed somewhere?"

Bulma snapped out of her trance, and walked to the door. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Vegeta replied calmly.

Opening the door, Bulma furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Yamcha in his baseball uniform.

"Yamcha!" she yelled. "How could you?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry, but I forgot that I had a game tonight!" he claimed.

"Well why didn't you just call me!" she screamed. "Did you show up to mock me or something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you in person since I goofed up again," he explained.

The blue-haired female grinded her teeth. She was fed up with Yamcha's excuses. "This isn't just a goof up, Yamcha! You keep breaking your promises! You're not going to have any pride left at this rate."

He smiled. "But I'll still have you."

Bulma turned away. "Not for long."

Before Yamcha could think of a response, Vegeta approached the pair. The Saiyan had been intrigued by their argument, and decided to see for himself how it would unfold. It was one of the few entertaining things he had seen so far. He was softly smirking at Bulma's previous comeback. The girl certainly was witty.

Desperate to find a way out of his mess, Yamcha smiled at Vegeta. "Oh, hey Vegeta. How's your training going?"

"It's going well, actually," he replied. "Soon I'll be stronger than Kakarot."

Bulma rolled her eyes at that. She was tired of hearing him say that he'd be stronger than Goku. In fact, she wasn't sure which he was more obsessed about: becoming a Super Saiyan or defeating Goku. Actually, part of her was afraid of what might happen if he DID become a Super Saiyan. Although he was now more peaceful, he might suddenly become evil and destroy the Earth. To that end, Bulma hoped he never reached his goal.

Meanwhile, Yamcha lightly chuckled at the Saiyan's bragging. He refused to resume his conversation with Bulma until he could find a way out of his predicament. He might not like Vegeta, but the Saiyan was his only option for stalling.

"That's gonna be pretty tough," said Yamcha. "After all, Goku is a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta continued to smile. "Well soon there's going to be another Super Saiyan, one who's even more powerful and dangerous. And then those Androids will witness the full power of a Saiyan warrior!"

Bulma was tempted to make fun of his dramatic tone, but resisted it. She didn't' want to piss him off, especially since he hadn't been too cruel towards her all day. Normally, he'd make fun of her by calling her an "insignificant pest", or "bothersome girl", or even a "member of an enigmatic species", and she still wasn't sure what he meant about that last statement. Maybe he didn't understand women well. That thought gave her ideas of how to mess with him if she needed to.

Suddenly, Vegeta began to sniff the air. He turned towards Yamcha, now serious.

"Well that's strange," Vegeta remarked. "Why are you wearing deodorant and perfume?"

Bulma looked at him in surprise. "You must be mistaken, Vegeta. Yamcha doesn't wear perfume."

The prince shook his head. "No, this is no mistake. Bear in mind that a Saiyan's sense of smell far exceeds that of a human's. Thus, I can easily separate and identify odors, however faint or strong they may be. And the perfume scent is significantly fainter than the deodorant."

Yamcha nervously rubbed his neck, but soon smiled confidently. "Oh yeah, that was from earlier today. I ran into a baseball fan on the way here."

Bulma didn't respond, still wondering if he was telling the truth. Yamcha hastily opened the door. "Alright, well I have to get going before I'm late. Bulma, I'll make it up to you later this week."

"Okay, see you later Yamcha," she said.

Yamcha shut the door, and Bulma locked it. She turned to see Vegeta staring at her, inches from her face.

"Don't tell me you fell for that," he said.

"Fell for what?" she asked.

Losing his self-control, Vegeta began to loudly laugh. "That was possibly the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. What are the odds that he ran into a baseball fan over here? Scratch that! What are the odds he even has a baseball fan? Hahahahaha!"

Expecting her to be angry, Vegeta was surprised to see that Bulma looked sad.

"You really think he's seeing another woman?" she inquired.

Vegeta recovered his composure and sternly nodded. "I think the evidence is clearly there. He probably spends so much time with her that the perfume rubbed off on him while they were seeing each other."

Bulma shook her head. "No, you're wrong! It can't be!"

Vegeta shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me then. It's not like I care."

"Well you should care you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

That caught Vegeta off guard. He angrily glared at her, yet the expression had no effect on her. Bulma couldn't control her anger. "My family and I have been so kind to you! We gave you a gravity chamber for training! We provide you with food and a place to sleep! And all you do is flail your ego as the prince of all Saiyans! Nobody cares if you're the prince of a dying race!"

That stung Vegeta, leaving his mouth open in surprise. He tried not to think about it, but the Saiyans were dying out. He and Kakarot were the only pure-blooded Saiyans left. Their homeworld, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by the tyrant Frieza long ago. Hopefully, that wasn't the end for the Saiyans. Kakarot had a son named Gohan. But Vegeta didn't have any family left. Plus, considering that Kakarot was raised on Earth with no memory of being a Saiyan, Vegeta was the only true Saiyan left.

Bulma too was shocked. She didn't understand why she became so upset toward Vegeta's comment. It was understandable that he didn't care. The two talked little and didn't really have any friendship. So why SHOULD Vegeta care? It wasn't his problem. Plus, Vegeta didn't seem to like Yamcha that much anyway.

Bulma shifted her feet. "Vegeta…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Silent, the prince walked away. Soon, he stopped, and looked back at her. "If you really want to find out, visit his living quarters. I don't think he's going to a baseball game."

Bulma had never felt so preoccupied. She was starting to really doubt Yamcha's honesty. One way or another, she had to know the truth.

* * *

Slowing down the car, Bulma parked outside of Yamcha's house. Practically running, she approached the house and rang the doorbell. Bulma was surprised to see a blonde girl in revealing clothing answer the door.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl asked in an annoyed tone.

Bulma tried not to sound angry. "I'm Bulma, Yamcha's girlfriend."

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm his girlfriend."

Bulma stared in shock. She didn't want to believe it. Things had always been smooth with Yamcha. When she first met him, he could barely even talk to girls! How could he be dating two of them at once? Though he had changed. He started to act more confidently around her and other women. But Bulma thought she was the only woman he wanted to see. This encounter changed everything though. Her fears had finally proven to be true.

Suddenly, Yamcha walked into view and looked at the door in horror. For a few seconds, he and Bulma merely stared at one another. Bulma broke the gaze though, by racing towards her car as tears formed in her eyes. As she peeked through her tears to see Yamcha's doorway, she was slightly satisfied to see his other girlfriend angrily yelling at him. The engine ignited, and the car flew into the sky.

* * *

Vegeta calmly waited by the living room's exit. He was extremely hungry, but the woman had left the building. He looked through the peephole, anxious to see if she had yet arrived home.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" he said to himself.

The prince was glad to see her car land by the sidewalk. Oddly enough though, two people were walking towards the vehicle.

Bulma, still fighting her tears, sadly stepped out of the car. Out of nowhere, a hand went over her mouth.

"Don't make a move," a deep voice ordered. She felt a gun pointed to her back. Another man, this one holding a crowbar, stepped in front of her. Bulma felt so scared and frustrated. Her entire night had been going badly. First Yamcha canceled their date. Then she discovered he was seeing another woman. And now she was about to lose all her money or die, or possibly even both, depending on how cruel these men were.

"Now listen good, sweet thing," he said. "You better not say anything or move anything. All you gotta do is give us your purse. Understand?"

"I'm afraid I don't," another voice called out. All three turned their heads to see Vegeta stepping toward them. "Exactly how are you going to that if I'm here?"

The Saiyan disappeared into thin air, and in an instant, the armed man's pistol was broken out while he lied on the ground unconscious. Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock, and noticing this, he smirked at her.

Angry, the other mugger slammed his crowbar against Vegeta's head. He looked in horror to see that it had no effect.

Vegeta slowly turned and confidently gazed at him. "Yes, that's right. Feel the fear. You should savor it. After all…"

He began forming an energy ball in his hand, while the confused robber stood there. Vegeta aimed his hand at his foe. "It's the last thing you'll feel before this!"

The prince blasted him into oblivion, and the only effect it had on the surroundings was a sudden wind. He turned to the robber on the ground, and destroyed him as well. Vegeta turned to Bulma. The girl looked absolutely petrified. Vegeta had never seen such a fearful expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Bulma made no reaction. Not only was Vegeta beginning to like the girl's traits, but he also felt a bit of pity for her. After all, it's not easy to be attacked by bullies. He had experienced that throughout his life, whether it was Zarbon, Dodoria, Frieza, or a combination of the three. Part of him felt weak that he had pity. But the rest of him simply didn't care. Considering how hospitable the girl had been, the least he could do was show a small bit of appreciation. Thus, he was prepared to call her something more proper.

"Bulma," he said. That caught her attention. As far as she knew, Vegeta had never addressed her by her name. Could the prince have a softer side? Surely he didn't save her for the sheer pleasure of killing them. But he did kill them. Was that necessary? Could they have been kept alive?

Right now, however, Bulma simply didn't care. Crying, she threw herself into Vegeta's arms. The prince was shocked. He had never actually hugged a woman before. Especially not one from another planet. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. Plus, his father died when he was young, so he never had a parental guide on the birds and the bees. Nappa eventually taught him about it, but he spoke very little about the female species.

Vegeta merely hugged her in return. The two remained like that for a minute, locked in each others' arms. Bulma refused to let go, even if it was Vegeta. Besides, he had just saved her from a pair of thugs. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Bulma sat on the couch, practically shaking. Apparently the heater wasn't working properly, as the house felt ice cold. Vegeta took a seat next to her, offering her a blanket.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude.

That was the first thing the two of them had said since they were outside.

"You were right," she admitted. Vegeta raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not only was the girl almost robbed or hurt, but now it seems that she found out her boyfriend was being disloyal.

"I don't understand why he did it," Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded. "It's illogical really. People seek mates for the sake of having children. But why have more than one mate at once?"

Bulma agreed with that logic.

"Vegeta, why did you save me?" she inquired.

Now the prince had to make his decision. Was he going to be more open with Bulma? Or should he continue masking his true intentions?

"I need someone to keep feeding me," he bluntly answered.

"What?" Bulma asked.

He arrogantly smiled. "Your cooking is good, like today's lunch. I'm sure all that tasty meat will help my muscles grow!"

Bulma glared at him and shook her arms. "You selfish jerk! I thought you actually cared about me!"

Vegeta groaned as he held his head. "I do, alright!"

She stared at him in puzzlement. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said!" Vegeta yelled. "I lied, okay? Just as I've lied countless other times in my life!"

"But why?" Bulma asked.

The Saiyan sighed. He had never opened up to anyone before. "Throughout my entire life, whether I was under the care of Frieza or my father, I was taught that emotions like compassion only make you weak, while anger and cruelty will strengthen you. Those beliefs are engraved in my mentality. But just now, when you were being robbed, I was overcome with a care for you. I actually cared what happened to a fellow person for once! At first I was tempted to resist it, and that's what the dark brute in me wanted. But I refused. I let the compassion overtake me, and actually enjoyed it when you were safe. It felt good."

Bulma was filled with sympathy for the prince. She didn't realize how screwed up his upbringing was. She knew that Frieza was a tyrant, but how could someone believe that compassion was something to avoid?

The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta…compassion will only make you stronger. It will give you something to fight for other than yourself. That's why Goku became so powerful."

Vegeta looked at her in surprise. "That's the key to Kakarot's strength?"

She nodded. With that answer, Vegeta looked at the ground, beginning to wonder about how he should approach becoming a Super Saiyan. Perhaps he needed someone else to fight for in addition to his other training. He looked up at Bulma. She was someone else, right? And hadn't he just fought for her sake?

He smiled. "There's something about you…something that makes me willing to open up and release my dormant thoughts and emotions. I've never been able to do this with anyone else in my life."

Bulma held Vegeta's hand. "I'm here for you, Vegeta."

The prince nodded as the woman gazed into the Saiyan's eyes. She slowly leaned towards him and, realizing what she was doing, Vegeta did likewise. Unexpectedly, Vegeta moved his hand and accidentally hit the remote. The TV sparked to live, catching the pair's attention. The two awkwardly looked at one another. Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta was blushing. The prince simply couldn't help it though. He had never kissed a girl before, and the thought of it made him a bit nervous.

Vegeta stood up and walked toward the staircase. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Vegeta," Bulma said.

Once he had left the room, Bulma headed to her bedroom as well, beginning to think things over as she did. Vegeta was more compassionate than she had realized. He actually opened up to her. Clearly there was more to the prince than arrogance and stubborn determination. In fact, Bulma was considering keeping in mind her parents' advice about Vegeta's childhood. If she talked about it with him, maybe she'd start seeing things from his point of view and understand why he was so violent. But after that awkward incident, Vegeta probably didn't want to talk about anything. Thus, she'd have to wait until the morning.

Tired, Bulma headed to her bedroom to sleep until the next day.

* * *

Vegeta really wasn't a morning person. He groggily rose from his bed to take his shower. As the water rushed against his body, he began to think over the previous night. He had almost kissed Bulma. Part of him felt disgusted that he was trying to establish a relationship with a weak Earthling. Yet she was the only one he felt comfortable talking to, the only person who he could act normally towards. Plus, he did enjoy the arguments with her. Most of the time he was pushing his physical limits. But he didn't have any way to test his wit. With Bulma around, he keep his tongue as quick as his speed.

Though there was much more to her than the arguments and her understanding. Even though he had tried to deny it, Vegeta had to admit that she was incredibly beautiful. He didn't remember the female servants on Planet Vegeta looking that good, and when it came to looks, they were the cream of the crop. She definitely had curves in the right places, and possibly the prettiest face the prince had ever laid eyes on.

Shortly after finishing his shower, Vegeta went downstairs and saw the others already having breakfast. As always, the breakfast layout was impressive. Pancakes, waffles, bacon…and there was enough food to fill the Saiyan's appetite.

Vegeta sat down at the table, expressionless as always.

Mrs. Brief, perky as she was every morning, smiled at him. "Good morning Vegeta."

"Morning," he replied.

As the prince began to gobble down his breakfast, Bulma narrowed her eyebrows. She still wished he didn't eat like a pig. Actually, she took that back. Pigs ate in a messy way, with the food all over their faces. It wasn't that Vegeta was sloppy. He just ate exponentially faster than any other person. Except maybe Goku.

Bulma's father, not caring how Vegeta ingested himself, turned to the boy. "Vegeta, Bulma told us about what happened last night. I'd like to personally thank you for helping her."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. They were thanking him? When was the last time he was thanked for ANYTHING?

"Yes, we really appreciate what you did," Mrs. Brief added. "If it weren't for you, our sweet Bulma would have been a goner."

It felt strange to be given gratification. "I couldn't let them hurt or kill her. She doesn't deserve that kind of fate."

He looked at Bulma, his eyes attached to her figure. Vegeta couldn't believe how much he cared about the girl. Although he didn't show it, he felt like he was starting to fall in love with her. There were so many aspects to her that attracted him. Though one he hadn't considered was that he NEEDED a mate. Bulma herself had said that Goku's loyalty to his family and friends was what made him so persistent and tough. Perhaps if he had his own family, he too would become a Super Saiyan and surpass Kakarot. However, this alone wasn't reason enough to start a family. There were others of course. As one of the only two Saiyans left, the other being Kakarot, Vegeta wanted to continue his lineage. He needed to continue the legacy of the Saiyan race.

He wouldn't pick just anyone to have a child with though. His mate would have to be caring, compassionate, hard-working, and beautiful. Conveniently enough, all these traits described Bulma. He was convinced…Bulma was his only suitable mate.

After her parents promptly left the room to clean the plates, Bulma smiled at the Saiyan. "I don't know how I can thank you Vegeta."

"You already have," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"You healed my injuries when I was on the brink of death," he said. "Consider us even."

"Wow," she said. "I didn't think you'd be grateful towards someone."

"You're one of the few people I've ever shown gratitude towards," the prince explained.

Vegeta stepped out of the training room with a towel wrapped around his head. A ring sounded from the doorbell, and Bulma opened it, only to be disgusted at the sight of Yamcha.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!" she yelled.

"Can we just talk?" Yamcha calmly asked.

She shook her head. "There's nothing worth saying."

Bulma tried to shut the door, but Yamcha held it in place.

"Bulma, listen," he pleaded. "I know you're mad, and you should be. I just don't feel comfortable settling down. And I really don't want to have a kid or anything."

"Well that's the problem, Yamcha!" she screamed. "I DO want a family."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and how's that gonna happen? We were dating for years and you refused to have sex with me! So why do you suddenly want kids now?"

"Because I realize that I want something to leave behind," Bulma replied. "But obviously you don't want that. Just go back to your other girlfriend! Maybe she doesn't want a family!"

Yamcha shook his head. "That won't work. She already broke up with me."

"Serves you right," Bulma stated. "Now just leave already. This conversation is over."

Bulma turned around, and Yamcha reached for her shoulder. "Bulma, please."

Suddenly, something painfully grabbed the man's arm. Yamcha turned to see Vegeta holding a grip on him.

"I think she asked you to leave," he said. "If you refuse, I'll force you out of here, rat."

Insulted and unwilling to fight Vegeta, Yamcha strolled away. Annoyed, Bulma sat down on the couch.

"What a creep!" she said in astonishment. "I can't believe we even lasted that long!"

Vegeta nodded, taking a seat next to her. "What did you even see in him?"

Bulma rested her hand on her arm. "He was sweet, cheerful, handsome."

"Well that's worthless if he doesn't really care about you," Vegeta said. "Why be with someone who has no loyalty towards you?"

"Exactly," Bulma agreed.

* * *

The two were finally alone. Bulma's parents had left for a business meeting and wouldn't be back for a few days. Bulma was sitting on the couch, and Vegeta, now finished with his training, was next to her. Unhappy with the silence, she turned on the TV, browsing through the various news channels. Personally Vegeta didn't care for the electronic device. There was rarely anything interesting on, and if he was going to watch something, it certainly wouldn't be the news. Every time he saw a news program, the anchors spent the show bickering with guests about current events that didn't even affect the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta, do you want kids," Bulma asked.

"Of course," he answered simply. "With my race nearly extinct, it's my responsibility to continue the lineage of Saiyans."

Bulma lowered her head, somewhat disappointed. "So you don't care about love."

"That's not true," Vegeta responded. "I'm just not sure what this emotion feels like or if it even exists."

"Well I've felt it before," Bulma told him.

"Towards who?" Vegeta asked. "Yamcha? If that was really love, then I might have second thoughts about it."

Bulma shook her head. "No."

Suddenly, Bulma planted her lips against Vegeta's. He widened his eyes in surprise, but started returning the kiss. The two passionately stayed like that for a few seconds, but to them it felt like hours of happiness.

She broke the kiss, smiling at him. "I've felt it towards YOU."

Vegeta was in shock. Bulma was in love with him! But how did he feel about her?

"I have to be honest with you," he admitted. "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you. But I do care about you, and I want to be your mate."

Bulma widened her eyes in surprise. He basically said that he wants sex.

"There's one thing," she said. "How do I know you won't cheat on me?"

Vegeta crossed his shoulders. "Unlike your former boyfriend, I have no desire to date more than one woman. Once I choose a mate, I stay loyal to that mate, as is the Saiyan tradition."

Smiling mischievously, Bulma leaned next to him. "In that case, let's just become mates now."

Vegeta smirked as well. Softly picking her up, the Saiyan glided up to her room. He pressed the girl against her bed, positioning himself on top of her. The Saiyan took off Bulma's top, almost ripping it.

"Hey, be careful!" Bulma complained.

Vegeta chuckled. "What's wrong? Can't handle my Saiyan strength?"

"No, and neither can my clothes," she remarked.

He softly brushed her hair, smiling. "I'll be gentle."

She laughed. "Just use protection."

The girl grinned as well, as the two began undressing even more.

* * *

As usual, Vegeta woke up frowning. Yet at the sight of a naked Bulma lying next to him, he smiled. Suddenly, Bulma woke up as well, yawning towards the wall.

"Looks like you're worn out," Vegeta stated.

She snapped her head around, smiling at him. "Only a little. But last night was still fun."

He nodded. "It really was. Now, let's get something to eat. I have to start training soon."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course, you ALWAYS have to train!"

"Well what would you rather have me do?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe just relax for a bit. Like go to the park or something."

Vegeta scratched his chin for a bit. "Fine, but I have to shower first."

"So do I," Bulma said.

He smirked. "In that case, I better get there first!"

With that, the Saiyan disappeared in a flash. Realizing what he was doing, Bulma rushed to the bathroom, only to find it shut and locked. Silently cursing that speed of his, Bulma patiently waited outside the room.

* * *

Even to a Saiyan prince, the park looked beautiful. Birds were flying between bright trees, tinted with shades of orange, red, and yellow. Underneath one particular tree, Vegeta was sitting with Bulma between his legs, his arms crossed over her. It looked as though he was protecting her. And in many ways, he was. For all they knew, a crazed murderer or villain from outer space could suddenly show up and attempt to eradicate her. But against Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, soon to be the strongest being in the universe once he achieved the Super Saiyan state, they'd be no match. Bulma snuggled against him.

"This is nice," she remarked.

He nodded. "I never realized how magnificent your world was."

Bulma was surprised by that comment. "Really? You really like this place?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Were there beautiful places like this on Planet Vegeta?" she asked.

The Saiyan chuckled. "We were lucky if we could find a tree once every mile. The whole planet had become an industrial and technological world. Most of our nature had been destroyed during the war."

She raised an eyebrow. "What war?"

He widened his eyes in shock, realizing only he knew about the ancient conflict on his planet. "We Saiyans weren't always alone on Planet Vegeta. Years ago, a race called the Tuffles inhabited it as well. My father led the Saiyans against them in a huge war…and we won, becoming the planet's only race."

"Wow, you guys really do sound like a warrior race," the woman said.

"We truly are," Vegeta stated. "Whenever I talk about how great the Saiyans are, I think back to this one battle against the Tuffles. My father and about ten other Saiyans were facing thousands of Tuffles. They weren't as strong as us, but they were still fierce. Yet we fought the best that we could, holding our own. Just as we were starting to lose, a full moon appeared, turning my father and his allies into giant apes. They completely eradicated those weaklings."

"That whole full moon thing is an interesting ability," she remarked. "I remember the first time I saw Goku turn into a giant ape."

Vegeta, despite being uncomfortable with topics about his rival, turned to her. "You used to travel with Kakarot when he was a child, right?"

She smiled. "You got it! Back then, things were so much less dangerous."

"Speaking of which, how dangerous was Kakarot?" he asked. "Was he powerful even then?"

"Oh yeah," Bulma told him. "And even when he was outmatched…even when his opponent was twice as strong…he still found a way to come out of it alive."

Vegeta smirked. "He truly is remarkable. Especially for a low-class warriors."

"Why do you refer to him as that?" she inquired.

"Because that's the family he was born into," Vegeta explained. "His father, Bardock, who also fathered my old partner Raditz, was a low-ranking Saiyan. Though from what I heard, he was one of the strongest Saiyans…possibly as strong as my father."

"Are you stronger than your father, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," he said simply. "I surpassed him when I was a mere child."

Bulma widened her eyes in shock. How could someone be stronger than their dad as a KID, as a boy who wasn't even a teenager?

"You know Vegeta…I think you'll get stronger than Goku," she told him.

Shocked at first, Vegeta confidently smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "You arrogant Saiyan! I was trying to compliment you!"

Laughing, he faced the annoyed girl. "I know. But I'm sure it's going to happen. In my normal form, I've grown stronger than Kakarot, so once I become a Super Saiyan, I'll be more powerful than him in that form as well."

Suddenly, a drop of water landed on Vegeta's nose. He looked up to see the skies opening as rain began pounding the ground.

"It wasn't supposed to rain!" Bulma complained. "Let's just walk home I guess."

Suddenly, Bulma felt herself fly into the air. She saw Vegeta holding her, gliding into the skies.

"Why walk when you can fly?" he asked.

"This…is amazing!" Bulma exclaimed.

The prince proceeded to do loops and spins in the air, holding tightly on to Bulma the entire time. He turned towards her, their faces now inches apart. They pressed their mouths against each other, ignoring the cold rain. Never before had Bulma felt so alive. And even though he wouldn't admit it, Vegeta felt the same way.

* * *

She was filled with fear, one unlike any other she had experienced. As Bulma dropped the device on the counter, she sighed. "How did this happen? I thought we were being careful!"

The Capsule Corporation prodigy had been dating Vegeta for over two months. And about every week, they had sex. Now it looks like that was coming back to haunt her. He was using condoms, but it seemed one of them broke.

Thinking of how to tell him, Bulma fearfully exited the bathroom. Vegeta walked down the hallway, noticing her expression. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

Suddenly, Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, did that perv Roshi try to show his naked body to you again? Because if he did, I'll damage him so much that he'll LOOK like a turtle!"

Bulma couldn't even laugh. She merely shook her head. "Vegeta…I'm pregnant."

He was speechless. After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth. "WHAT?"

She flinched, expecting that kind of reaction. "I know, I didn't expect it either."

"B-but I used a condom!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma nodded. "I know, and apparently one of them broke."

Vegeta growled. "Why didn't you tell me those things didn't work all the time? The ones on my planet ALWAYS worked!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I said they worked most of the time!"

"Well why didn't we use birth control?" Vegeta barked.

Bulma was starting to cry. "I didn't think of it, alright! I thought we were safe enough!"

Vegeta quietly calmed himself at the sight of her tears. He hugged her, pulling his love in close. "It'll be alright. I've always wanted a child. Now…I'll have that chance."

* * *

He paced back and forth…and back and forth... again and again. The Saiyan couldn't keep himself still! Finally, Vegeta saw the doctor exit the room.

"How is she, doctor?" he asked.

"Your wife is perfectly fine," the man said.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "Wife?"

The doctor widened his eyes, realizing what he meant. "Oh, my mistake. I just assumed you two were married."

"No, we're just dating," he said.

"Well, in any case, she's perfectly healthy," the human said.

The prince practically gulped as he prepared for the next question. "What about my child?"

"This way, sir," the doctor ordered with a hand motion.

Vegeta followed him into a small, white room. He saw Bulma lying on the bed, tired. She turned toward her lover. "Vegeta, come see our baby!"

"That's what I flew here to do," he remarked.

Flew? Did the doctor just hear him correctly? Did this couple have psychological issues? But that wasn't his concern really.

The black-haired Saiyan approached his woman. He picked up the bundle in her arms, and widened his eyes as he turned it over.

In his arms was a baby boy, with a bit of purple hair at the top.

Vegeta was speechless. "I…don't believe it."

"He's beautiful, right?" Bulma asked.

"Out of all the possible colors…his hair's PURPLE!" Vegeta muttered.

Bulma angrily glared at him. "YOU JERK! THAT'S YOUR FIRST REACTION TO HIM?"

Nervously Vegeta shook his head. "No! I-I meant it in a GOOD way! Purple looks exotic! It doesn't look girly or anything like that!"

Still not believing him, Bulma crossed her arms. Vegeta sat on the bed next to her, holding the child.

"He looks so innocent," Vegeta remarked.

Bulma smiled. "Just like his father."

Vegeta chuckled. "If that's true, then looks really ARE deceiving."

She laughed at the joke, and the doctor approached them. "Do you have a name for the boy?"

"Yes, we've decided," Vegeta told him. "His name his Trunks. And his endurance will be as great as a tree trunk, unwilling to yield to any opposing wind."

The doctor rubbed his chin. "What about a hurricane?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Shut up! Don't ruin my analogy!"

Scared, the doctor nodded and promptly exited the room.

Kissing him on the cheek, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta. He glanced down at the peaceful infant in his arms. For one of the few times in his life, Vegeta was happy.

* * *

Vegeta was infuriated! Rising up in bed, he groaned upon hearing the baby's wailing. "Come on! It's three in the morning!

Bulma rose up, but Vegeta stopped her with his arm. "No, you handled him earlier. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he assured her.

The prince entered the other room, cradling the child in his arms. After about thirty minutes, its crying slowly stopped. Satisfied, Vegeta tucked the infant in its crib, and returned to his bedroom. He sat in bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Ever since he started raising Trunks, his body had gradually grown weaker. When he trained, he was barely able to survive a gravity that was only 300 times greater than Earth's. At this rate, he'd never become a Super Saiyan. And even though he once considered that Goku's family might have given him that ability, his hypothesis had been proven false, as he still wasn't able to achieve it.

He shook Bulma's arm, waking her up. She groggily glanced to her right. "What is it, Vegeta?"

"Bulma, this is hard to say…but I think I have to leave the Earth for now," he announced.

That woke her up, shooting her eyes open. "What? But why?"

"Because even though I WANT to be a parent, it's having a negative effect on me," he explained. "The androids will be here in mere months, and I STILL haven't become a Super Saiyan. Not only that, but I've lost a huge portion of my power."

Bulma nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But there are other ways we could approach it! I could start taking most of the responsibility for Trunks!"

He shook his head. "No, it's more than that. I think that I'm being distracted by you two. Every time I train, an image of you or Trunks will pop in my head, and I'll mess up my form or fall face-flat on the ground. As much as I hate to say it, I think it's best if I leave."

She sighed, hating that he had to make this decision. "When are you planning to go?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said.

She gulped. "That soon?"

"The sooner the better," he said. "I have to be ready for the androids."

"How do you know you aren't already?" Bulma asked.

"Because right now, I'm not even as strong as Frieza," he explained. "That guy from the future wiped the floor with Frieza, and he said that those androids are even more powerful than HIM. I don't stand a chance of beating them right now."

Bulma frowned, rolling over on her side. "I'll help you pack in the morning."

Glad she was accepting his decision, Vegeta drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was foggy and bleak that morning, fitting for the mood. Bulma, her parents, and Trunks, whom she held in her arms, were standing next to Vegeta and the gravity ship.

"Are you sure it's ready for launch, doctor?" he asked.

"Positive!" the man replied. "It has enough supplies to last you several months."

Bulma's mother hugged Vegeta. Surprisingly, he returned it. The man truly had become attached to the family.

"We'll miss you, Vegeta," she said.

"I know," he replied.

Bulma's parents walked back inside. Now came the hardest part. Vegeta faced his lover, smiling at her. "You aren't worried about me, are you?"

"Just come back in one piece," she commanded him.

"Don't worry about that," he told her. "In fact, when I return, I'll be-"

"A Super Saiyan, I know," Bulma said in the process of cutting him off.

Surprised at first, Vegeta smirked. "I guess I have been saying that a lot."

"Just a little," Bulma responded.

The two laugh, and stopped when Trunks began to laugh. Vegeta picked up his son, happily staring at him. "You take care of your mother while I'm gone, okay? After all, you're born to be a warrior, stronger than even me I hope."

Handing him back to Bulma, he leaned towards her. The two softly pressed their mouths against each other, refusing to relinquish each other. Finally, after a minute or so, Vegeta broke the kiss. He hugged her tightly. "No matter how I act when I return, no matter how I treat you…remember that I love you."

"Okay, I will, Vegeta," she promised him.

"Good," he said. "Because I don't think I'll have the emotional guts to say that again."

Bulma chuckled and waved goodbye. Trunks began to wave too. Vegeta boarded his ship, and waved in return as the door closed. Boosting off the ground, the vehicle flew into space. Bulma held a hand over her heart, sad that they were separated. And she had a feeling Vegeta would rarely show that side of him in public. He wasn't comfortable with opening up to other people. She looked down at Trunks.

"A piece of our family is missing, honey," she said. "But soon, it'll be back in place."


End file.
